Kisses Reveal All
by sheltie
Summary: A fluffy and cheesy Advanceshipping story


**Kisses Reveal All**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

Ash, Brock and Dawn sat waiting on the pier waiting for a very special friend.

_I can't wait to see her again, it's been so long_ Ash thought

"Hey isn't that a Beautifly" Dawn said

Ash looked up and saw a butterfly looking Pokémon flutter and land on the top of his head

He smiled

"Hey Beautifly, it's been awhile hasn't?" Ash said

The Pokémon nodded as it settled on top of his head

"Look!" Dawn shouted pointing toward the water

The three friends saw the ferry coming and at the front of the ferry was May waving to them frantically.

"Hey guys" May shouted from the deck

As soon as she was able to get off the ferry she rushed over to her friends

"It's so great to see you guys" May said smiling big

"It's great to see you too May" Brock said

May smiled and hugged the breeder

"Ash, it's been so long" Mays aid pulling the trainer into a hug

Ash hugged the coordinator back and reveled in her scent once more

"So what's with the bags, May?" Brock asked looking at the bags she was carrying

"Oh, I got some gifts for you guys" May said smiling

May dug into one of the bags and pulled out something and handed it to Brock

"Here you are Brock, I found this book at the mall and I think it will help you" May said

It was a book titled, _**The Do's and Don'ts of Wooing Girls**_

"Thanks May this will help improve my game" Brock said already flipping through it

"That is if Croagunk doesn't mess with it first" Dawn said smirk

May blinked with confusion, which led to Dawn to explain to the brunette coordinator about Brock's personal mood killer. This caused May to laugh out loud.

"Now that's funny, I so hope that I see it" May said laughing still

"You probably will" Dawn said laughing along with her fellow coordinator

"So May, what else do you have in the bag?" Ash asked curiously

"Oh right, well Dawn, I got this for you since you're a coordinator also" May said as she handed a big bag to the blue haired coordinator

Dawn squealed with delight

"These are great May, I can't wait to try these on" Dawn squealed as she pulled each outfit and examined them

May smiled, "I'm glad you like them"

May turned to Ash who was smiling wide

"For you Ash, I had a hard time on finding something for you, but I was able to" May said as she dug into another one of her bags

Ash, however had other ideas as he took May's hands and pulled them to him making May's eyes widen.

"I just want thing" Ash whispered

May could feel the blood rush to her cheeks

Ash leaned in and kissed the brunette on the lips pouring out all the feelings he had for the girl in one kiss. May was stunned, but instinct kicked in and she kissed Ash back with as much feeling as she could.

"That was amazing" Ash said breathlessly as he pulled away

May was dazed, but was smiling very big now

"Yes it was, but I think you could've found a more private place" Brock said breaking the moment

Ash looked at his two friends and blushed slightly

"Come on, let's head to the Pokémon Center" Dawn suggested

With Dawn and Ash guiding the still dazed May, the group made it to the Center without much trouble.

"Oh my beautiful Nurse Joy, it is I, your knight in shining armor" Brock declared

May blinked and witnessed Brock getting a poison jab to his backside and then dragged away by a chuckling Croagunk.

"That's something" May commented

"Yeah, that happens every time now" Ash said chuckling

"Um Ash, what was that kiss for?" May asked blushing slightly

"I missed you" Ash simply answered

May didn't seem to think that was the right answer so she dragged the young trainer away from everyone.

"Okay spill Ketchum" May said in a demanding tone

Ash just smiled

This infuriated May and was about to say something when Ash pulled her into another kiss, but this one was different. It was different because May was opening her mouth to yell at Ash when he decided to make a move. Thus it was an open mouth kiss. May felt his tongue against hers and at first it was disgusting, but it was soon replaced by a word May never thought she'd use. Exotic. Yes, that was the right word to use for this and she kissed back and used her tongue to battle Ash's.

"Oh my god"

Ash and May broke their kiss to find Dawn gawking at them

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" Ash asked nonchalantly

"I, um came here to tell you, um that your Pokémon will be ready in five minutes" Dawn said making sure her eyes were not on either Ash or May

"Thanks Dawn" Ash said smiling like nothing happened

Dawn nodded and walked as fast as she could away from the couple

"Now where were we?" Ash asked mischievously

"Now hold on Ketchum, I want my question answered" May said stopping the young trainer in his tracks

"Don't you think my kisses were an answer enough?" Ash asked smirking now

May opened her mouth, but suddenly closed it as possible reasons sped through her mind. Like, did he love her and that's why he was kissing her. Or, he was teasing her with kisses. Or, this wasn't really Ash at all, but someone who looks like Ash. The first sounded the most probable. The second was totally not like Ash to do. And the third was just crazy to think.

"Ash, do you have feelings for me?" May asked blushing slightly

"Why May, do you think I have feelings for you?" Ash asked mischievously

May frowned

"Because Ash, you don't kiss someone like that without meaning it" May said trying to keep calm

"You don't?"

"No Ash, you don't and I felt something in those kisses" May said raising her voice slightly

"Hmm, how about this one?"

Ash grabbed May around the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss and then with a bit of theatrics he then dipped her so her arms wrapped around his neck for support. May was caught off guard with this kiss like she was on the first one, but that didn't mean she didn't give it her all. When she was dipped her arms wrapped around Ash's neck for support and to pull him in deeper. Neither one were aware of the small audience that was now gathered around them. Even their friends were shocked at the display.

"Well, did you feeling anything in that one?" Ash asked breathlessly

May was panting and her eyes were glazed over once again

"Uh Ash, May" Brock said

"Yes, Brock?" Ash said

"Maybe you should've done that in a more private place" Brock suggested

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked

"Look around" Dawn answered

Ash looked around and saw the small audience. He then walked out with a still dazed May with him. Once outside Ash went to the nearest open field and laid down with May dropping next to him still unaware of her surroundings.

"May, earth to May" Ash said waving his hand in front of the brunette's face

May shook out of it

"Oh Ash, where are we?" May asked as she looked around at her surroundings

"Just outside of the pokémon Center" Ash said

"Oh, how did I get here?" May asked confused

"I brought you here" Ash answered

"Oh. Okay"

"So May, how have you been?" Ash asked like nothing before happened at all

"Fine, I've won three ribbons so far" May said smiling not wanting to go into the kisses subject right now

"That's good, you know I'll always be rooting for you" Ash said

"I know and our ribbon helps too" May said taking out her half

Ash grinned and took out his half too

"It's my good luck charm, every gym battle I have or any time I have a tough battle I wear it around my neck" he said showing May the string on it

May smiled

"It's my good lucky charm too, I've never lost an appeal with it by my side" she said

--

They talked the rest of the day until Brock found them

"Hey guys, you've been gone a while and we got worried" Brock said

"We were just here talking Brock" May said

"Okay" Brock said and led the way back to the Center

Later that night May struggled to fall asleep, but couldn't get comfortable so she headed down to get some hot chocolate, but found someone else awake.

"Hey May" Ash said smiling

"Hi Ash" May said blushing slightly as she now remembered all those kisses that happened

"What are you doing up?" Ash asked

"Couldn't sleep" May said

"Hot chocolate" Ash offered

May nodded and walked over to Ash

"Here you go" Ash said pouring her a cup

May smiled in thanks

They sat in silence as the drank their hot chocolate

"Ash, about those kisses you gave me, were you just teasing?" May asked

Ash looked at for a while

"No May, I would never mess with you like that" he said seriously

"Oh, then you have feelings for me?" May asked

Ash nodded

"But why not just tell me?" May asked

Ash rubbed the back of his neck

"I'm not very good with words" he said sheepishly

May smiled and leaned in close to Ash and rested her head on his shoulder

"You know it isn't polite to kiss a girl without her permission" May said Ash tensed up

"But I think I'll let it slide" May said looking up

Ash looked down curiously at her. May leaned up and kissed her favorite trainer gently.

"You taste like chocolate" May said

"Ditto"

They sat in silence drinking their hot chocolate both very happy with what just happened and what the future will hold.

**End**

**A/N: I know this is cheesy, but thanks for reading. Please Review.**


End file.
